Jealousy of The Cloud
by JuneEquinox
Summary: Sometimes, feelings are hard to decipher. They're dangerous if misunderstood. So you better don't test your luck and take a wild guess regarding someone else's feelings. Especially if those feelings are for you. Shonen Ai. 186927.


**Jealousy of The Cloud**

Rated: T

Pairing: 6927 & 1869

Genre: Romance/ Angst

Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Summary:Sometimes, feelings are hard to decipher. They're dangerous if misunderstood. So you better don't test your luck and take a wild guess regarding someone else's feelings. Especially if those feelings are for you. Shonen Ai.

Warning: Shonen Ai as in mild boyxboy action people! Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_**THUD!**_

The sound echoed through the empty classroom, bouncing against the walls before silence followed soon after.

"You... Bastard..."

Black eyes stared down at the face underneath them, narrowing dangerously with an almost savage intent to kill.

"Really..."

A hoarse voice whispered from a pair of pale lips, devoid of any emotion except for a hint of curiosity and dark amusement.

"I truly wonder... This time..."

One hand tightening around the other's throat, the other holding its weapon in a stealth position, ready for the finishing blow.

"What... Have I done wrong... This time?"

"Shut up!"

_**CRASH!  
**_

Blood flowed from the thin cut, moving slowly to the side of his face before landing gently to the damaged marmer floor, just beside where the lethal weapon is planted.

"Just... Shut... Up..."

Hibari Kyoya panted, couldn't quite handle the overflowing emotions swirling inside his head. He wished he could just... d_estroy _that man alive, just like how he...!

"Or what? ... You'll bite me to death? Huh, Kyoya?"

His attention went back to the other's presence, eyes quickly focusing to those mismatched orbs, beautiful and alluring but dangerous and venomous at the same time.

"...Fuck you."

His grip slackened from the hold it had on the other's throat, bringing those much needed air back into those almost parched lungs, where as its owner gasped in relief and greedily tried to gulp in as much as he's allowed to.

"...Just as I... Thought..."

"Fuck you, Mukuro."

XXX

"Tsunayoshi-kun!"

"Hiiiii! Who's there?"

"Turn around."

"Wh-... M- Mukuro?"

"That's right, long time no see!"

Mukuro lunged himself at the stunned boy before wrapping his arms securely around the small body. Quite enjoying the panic squeal that came afterwards.

"Kufufu... You certainly don't change much."

"Of course I don't, it's only been a week! Then again... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in... uh... Some place else?"

"Oh I wouldn't dare to think of being somewhere else without you... And Chrome is willing enough to lend me her body once a week!"

"Once a week? Wouldn't it be a waste of energy?"

"No, it wouldn't. As long as it's for you, I couldn't be more happier."

"Uh, why me?"

The illusionist looks down at the blushing boy in his arms, grinning satisfiedly at the cutest spectacle he has ever seen.

"Because," He paused for suspense. "It's a secret."

XXX

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Mukuro glanced up from the place he has been lying down for the past two hours, voice filled with childish innocence as he spoke.

"Oh, good afternoon, Kyoya."

The prefect merely sneered, facing away as he took his usual spot beside the carefree illusionist.

"Do you wish so badly for another broken bones?"

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu. Chill, Kyoya. I mean no harm."

"Don't play with me. I know you're always up to no good."

"Oh you mean like yesterday? Speaking of which, I don't even know what I did yesterday that up to no good."

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"Again with the biting thing. Seriously, do you like him that much?"

"Huh?"

"If so, then I think I would understand what's the reason behind your yesterday rampage_._"

"What are you talking about, herbivore?"

"You know, Tsuna."

The illusionist smiled.

"If you like him that much then I think I would understand."

XXX

"Mukuro."

"Hello, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna stare at the boy in front of him, not too surprised as to how the other could appear so suddenly like that now.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, I just want to see you."

"Oh, I- I see."

Mukuro smiled at how the smaller teen stutters and a slight pinkish tint appears on his cute little face.

"Did you miss me?"

"What? Uh yeah, probably a bit..."

"Don't lie."

"W- why should I lie?"

"I don't know... Because you like me?"

"What!"

"Kufufu... You can't lie to yourself, Tsunayoshi- kun..."

"I... I-I... I don't... M- Mukuro!"

"What? I've only said the truth."

"B-but... I..."

"Oh, don't be scared."

Mukuro leans down and placed his lips on the teen's forehead lightly.

"Feelings aren't made to be confined, you have to let it all out."

"Uh... But I'm not... Ready..."

"Don't worry."

He pulls away slowly, a bit hesistant, but it doesn't show.

"I'm just joking, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Mukuro..."

"I'm just joking. There's nothing for you to worry about."

XXX

"Stay the hell away from him!"

"What's this? Jealous much?"

"You herbivore..."

"Don't try to threaten me, since I won't do it."

"What is it? So now he's that important to you?"

"Of course. And if you also find him important, you wouldn't be here having this argument with me, you would be out there, trying to woo him like I do on every little chance I've got."

"I... You don't understand...!"

"What? What I don't understand? Oh I understand perfectly, Kyoya. You want him, but you don't have enough guts to tell him, and when you see me making moves on him, you got angry with yourself and me. Then when it all just simply too much to bear, you pour all of your frustration on me! Just like that time!"

"Stop it."

"No, you need to know this, Kyoya. You need to know the source of your anger, don't waste your energy trying to beat the hell out of me every time you got the chance because of it. You LIKE him. You like him very much just like I do. Or probably..."

"Mukuro... Stop it."

"... Probably even love. Just like me."

_**CRACK!**_

XXX

"Tsuna."

"Oh, hi there, Mukuro."

"Do you have a sec? I need to talk to you."

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

Mukuro stares intently at Tsuna's face, seemingly for the first time unsure of what to say. The lost of words and the awkward situation started to affect Tsuna and he's starting to get curious.

"...Mukuro? Is there... Something wrong?"

"Oh... No there isn't. It's just..."

"Okay..."

"Tsuna..."

"Yes?"

The blue haired man sighed, before smiling his all knowing smile. Somehow, it made the little brunette calm and relieved at the same time.

"You know... It's been a while since we've known each other, right?"

"Yes, it has been quite long..."

"Do you remember how we got to know each other because I was intending on taking over your body?"

"...Yes... Of course I did. Mukuro, where's this going?"

"But, it's been a long time, and feelings develope, don't they? So now, I think..."

"Mukuro..."

"I love you, Tsuna."

Those four words are something that the teen never expect of ever leaving the illusionist' mouth, and it froze him to the spot.

"...And it's no joke."

XXX

"I've said it."

Thunder rumbles from the distance, the darken clouds started to form, obscuring the clear blue sky from sight.

"I've said my feelings to him, Kyoya."

A droplet of rain falls from the sky, followed by another and another before it becomes a heavy downpour, washing away everything to the ground.

"I've said those three words that you have been trying so hard to deny all this time."

Hibari stands firm in the middle of the harsh rain, couldn't quite care as to how his body got completely soaked, his attention is completely focused on the same uncaring boy right in front of him.

"...I'll..."

"Yes? What is it, Kyoya?"

"...I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu... Sure you will. But... you wouldn't need to."

Mukuro leans heavily towards the strong railings of the school's rooftop. His long damp bangs sticking to his face, his eyes lowered and he started to pant.

"He... told me that... He can't accept it... My feelings. He said... He has other things to take care now... You know... Family problems, and then... He left. That's all..."

"I don't care."

He started to slip away, but he tried to caught himself as he settles into a sitting position in front of the approaching prefect.

"You've crossed the line. I could just kill you right now if I want to... Herbivore."

"So it would seem... Then... do it."

His eyelids feel heavy, yearning to be closed for a deep, undisturbed sleep. His body has gone lax and he could no longer move a limb.

"I... Don't care anymore... Since-"

He closed his eyes, too tired to continue. Some part of him long for the mind numbing attack that will be given by the other if he is gracious enough, while the other waits patiently for the darkness that will soon take him away to a place far far away.

"I've already... Lost it all."

Mist started to form all around him, blurring his visions. He seems ready to go and yet , his mind still ran off to that cute, little, brunette Vongola boy by the name-

"Tsuna..."

He can feels his conciousness being taken away, back to that cold and dark prison cell he knows so well of. But stll, he can feel it. The last sensation before the darkness consume him, of a warm hand caressing his cheek and a soft voice saying:

"No, you have not."

XXX

"Oh, hell no."

Mukuro stares wide eyed at the scene in front of him, wishing his desperate mind to be playing trick on him. It was like the worst ending of a movie that you know can happen but never realized it until it finally did.

"... Good afternoon, Tsuna... _Hibari_..."

"Uh, hello... Mukuro."

"What are-... What's your business here, herbivore?"

Emotions mixed inside his head; anger, jealousy, hatred, sadness, embarassment, anguish. It's getting hard to keep the fake smile...

"Oh, nothing... I was just... Well... I guess I've disturbed you two huh?"

"What?"

"I see that you two are together now, then, probably, I should just take my leave."

"No, wait! It's not like what it seems!"

"Huh?"

"Hibari-san is simply talking with me about Reborn's next assignment! There's... Uh... Nothing between us..."

"Oh, okay..."

"Um... Mukuro?"

"Yes, Tsuna?"

"Can I talk to you about... Something?"

"... Sure. What is it?"

"Uhh... Hibari- san, could you go on ahead without me? I need to... Sort some things out."

The prefect's eyes widen and he glares at Mukuro, but before Tsuna could say anything about it, he turns away and leave without another word.

"Oops. Someone's in a bad mood."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. What is it you want to talk about, Tsuna?"

"Oh! Well, um... Uh... It's about last week..."

"...What about it?"

"I think I... Took matters a bit too quickly. I guess I was just... Surprised?"

"And?"

"I don't know why... But I think I feel the same..."

"Feel the same?"

"Um yes... Like I lo-... Oh, you know what I mean!"

"Kufufu. I won't know until you say it, Tsunayoshi-kun..."

"Mukuro..."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Then I love you too."

Mukuro quickly gathered the petite boy in his arms and kissed the the crown of his head lovingly. He relishes in the feeling of being able to hold the fiercely blushing boy in a more intimate terms now, no more joking or childish playing. But still, in the corner of his eyes, he still saw it. Black hair and black eyes, those eyes... They're burning in fury.

XXX

_**CRASH!  
**_

Thunder strucked nearby, lightning flashes and tore at the sky. Rain pours steadily from above, the sun hides beneath the darken clouds, the black, angry, furious cloud.

_**SMACK!  
**_

Another hit was delivered, again, it's precise like usual. The sound was feigned by the deafening sound of thunder and rain, leaving the blood splattered on the floor as the only prove that the punch has indeed hit its target.

"You fucking herbivore... I'll kill you!"

"You don't have to be so ruthless..."

A well aimed attack is soon thrown at his direction again, but before it does more damage, he dodged it to the side gracefully.

"...Kyoya."

"Shut up."

Mukuro crouched low, avoiding the metalic weapon that can easily crushed his skull, so instead it crashed against the wall behind him, which immediately gave up from the sheer force of the prefect's hit, leaving behind an ugly mark in its wake that will be permanent for the time being.

"Don't... Say my name..."

"Kyoya, come on..."

"I said don't!"

This time, he tried to block it. The sound of steel against steel pierced through the noisy rain, as the hands holding his trident trembled slightly from the impact.

"I never thought that you would be this angry..."

"You should have known better... Than to make me angry..."

"What made you angry, Kyoya? You should have seen it coming. The way we have been getting along all this time, you should have known that we'll be together. That he loves me just like I do..."

"SHUT UP!"

He didn't see it coming. The blow was sudden... And fast. Mukuro couldn't see it. It caught him off guard, and he slips on the slippery, drenched floor, unavoidably falling on his back and vulnerable to any attack that will soon be coming.

Hibari leapt on him, grabbing his wet shirt in his hands, those deadly weapons already thrown to the side.

"Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

He keeps shouting to the other's face, his long, damp black bangs covering his face from any emotion that could have been seen by the illusionist.

"Kyoya..."

Hibari started to shake him, his grip tightening and his voice is getting even more frustrated by the second.

"Please stop..."

"I told you... Shut up!"

"I... I'm sorry. I never knew... You love Tsuna this much... "

He stopped. Abruptly, Hibari stopped. Everything goes silent for a minute, no shouting, no shaking, just the sound of a heavy downpour cascading down to the earth.

A minute of awkwardness went and just when Mukuro started to wonder what's going on in Hibari's head, he speaks...

"So, you still think... That I love him?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm sorry, since I've never considered your feelings before..."

"You blockheaded moron..."

"Huh? What? Kyo-"

Mukuro never finishes his sentence, as a soft, cold pair of lips capture his own in a harsh, forceful kiss. It's demanding and a bit desperate... He tried to pull away, only to be rewarded with a rough bite to his lower lip. He gasped in surprise and opens his mouth, soon he found himself wrapped tightly in a pair of arms and his back being pressed against the steel railing of the school's rooftop.

"Wait-...!"

Finally, Mukuro breaks the contact, pushing the palm of his hands against the drenched shoulders of the other boy, who seems surprised for a moment, but then put his head on the equally drenched shoulder in front of him.

"What... The... Hell..."

He tried to catch his breath, with difficulty. The most unexpected turn of events has really shocked him to the core. Hibari Kyoya kissed him? No. Way. In. Hell.

"...Just happen? Answer me... "

Hibari doesn't bother to lift his head from the comfortable position he's in, only squeezing the other tighter and keeps his head low.

"...The cloud is crying..."

" What? Kyoya..."

"Listen."

The prefect lifted his head reluctantly, facing the flustered teen in front of him, before cupping his chin and capturing those pale lips in another kiss. Now gentle and loving, fairly the opposite from the hungry bites that has happened just moments ago, it took the other's breath away.

"I don't love him."

He stares at those mismatched orbs intently, almost longing and then he bends down to the other's ear to whisper those words, those words he has been afraid of saying, but now...

"I love you, you herbivore."

But now it doesn't matter anymore since he has lost.

**~fin~**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Yesss. Got it posted successfully!^^ It's been a long time since I've written for this fandom, but now I've came back with a new pen name! My former name is BrideofsataN, but I've grown tired of it so I changed it, I used to write a couple of KHR! fics in the past, all of them involved my beloved Mukuro- sama!XD This fic is part of the challenge I suggested to my friend during one particular boring day and we decided to post it today, she posted hers, I posted mine. So I delay my other fics and prioritized this one!^^ Hope you all like it! I kinda got the inspiration from a 6927 doujin and added a twist to it! Man I just love good angst...

Read and review please!


End file.
